Miradas
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Te quiero...


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno... este escrito tiene un motivo muy especial para mí, lo escribí pensando en una persona que me ha dado unos días maravillosos a su lado. No puedo explicar con palabras lo bien que me ha hecho sentir.**

**Cumplo un mes con mi novio, y lo que he escrito es por y sólo para él.**

**Te quiero, ¡demasiado! Espero lo disfrutes.**

* * *

**Miradas**

* * *

**I**.

Ella no recuerda realmente cuándo fue que lo vio por primera vez, hay fugaces momentos de los primeros días que lo conoció, pero no recuerda exactamente qué día u hora él se cruzó en su camino.

Y a estas alturas, ya no importa, porque de verdad no es relevante el momento de haberlo conocido, para ella es más significativo el momento en qué lo miró, y realmente lo vio.

**II.**

Ella era recién amiga de unos amigos de él. Y cada semana contaba las horas para esperar el momento en el que lo veía. No hablaba, no le decía nada, simplemente disfrutaba de verlo. En silencio, un secreto que sólo pertenecía a ella.

**III.**

"Es lindo". Había dicho una ocasión a su amiga. Su amiga la miró, con una apenas visible sonrisa de emoción, y asintió, dando la razón a la chica. "Sí, es lindo".

Entonces ella sonrió, mirándolo de reojo y deseando que tal vez, quizá, él algún día pudiera participar en su fugaz cruce de miradas.

**IV.**

Le gustaba. No podía negarlo, el chico le gustaba. Y a pesar de que ese año quería evitar aquello, el destino había decidido diferente esta vez.

"Háblale". Insistió su amiga, más de una vez, realmente, insistía demasiado.

"No, ¿qué le diría?" Negaba ella, haciendo una mueca en sus labios.

No podía hablarle y arriesgarse a actuar como una tonta. Está bien comprobado que los humanos suelen actuar algo… raro (idiotas) si se trata de acercarse a una persona que forma parte de su interés.

"Háblale". Insistió, nuevamente, su amiga.

Y el círculo vicioso iniciaba de nuevo.

**V.**

Lo miró una vez más, rápido, fugaz, casi como si no lo hubiera mirado. Entonces, se obligó a prestar atención en la conversación que mantenía con otros.

No fue mucho tiempo, pues regresó su mirada a él.

Y él la miró.

**VI.**

La miró. ¿Imaginación, acaso? ¿Un cruel truco jugado por su mente? La mente es poderosa, y quizá sólo le había mostrado lo que ella quería.

Pero… ¿y si realmente la había mirado?

Suspiró, escribiendo rápidamente lo que el profesor había puesto en el pizarrón, y se obligó a apartar los bobos pensamientos que la inundaban.

Los ocultó en un rincón de su mente. Como siempre oculta las cosas de las que no está segura.

**VII.**

Le habló.

No pudo más con la sensación qué unas simples miradas causaban en ella, debía hablarle, quería hacerlo.

Entonces lo hizo. Un valiente "Hola", y ella no podía imaginar siquiera lo que ese sencillo y rápido "Hola" causaría en la vida de ambos.

Ni él, ni ella, tenían la más mínima idea de lo que esa simple palabra causaría.

**VIII.**

Pláticas hasta la madrugada, risas, secretos entre ambos, y por supuesto, un juego de miradas que no podía faltar cada día desde el primer "Hola".

Sonrisas espontáneas, cosquilleos en el estómago, molestos actos de timidez.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella hace tanto que había dejado de sentirse así.

No estaba segura de querer sentirse así.

**IX.**

Un cartel. Dos sonrisas. Una pregunta, y una aceptación asegurada.

Ella nunca antes había estado tan segura al dar una respuesta, quizá después vendrían las dudas, pero en el momento de aceptar ser su novia, sabía lo sincera que había sido.

Sabía el maravilloso momento que estaba por iniciar.

Sonrió. Lo miró.

Y supo que quería mirarlo por mucho tiempo más.

**X.**

Diferencias, siempre hay diferencias entre dos personas.

Pero nunca antes ella había conocido a una persona más opuesta a ella que él.

Eran terriblemente desiguales, diferentes, opuestos. ¿Cómo es que podían funcionar?

Ambo se miraron; ella, queriendo saber la respuesta a la pregunta que en ese momento la aquejaba.

Lo miró atentamente, y entonces lo supo.

No importaba lo diferentes que fueran. Estaba loca por él.

Y cuando él la miraba, ella sabía que él le correspondía.

**XI.**

Lo mira ahora, y ella no cree que él sea capaz de corresponderle. Ha pasado tanto, ha sido herida, y piensa que esta vez, quizá sea diferente.

Quizá pueda librarse de la inseguridad, y sabe que puede, porque con él no se siente mal. Se siente bien.

Ha descubierto que le gusta sentirse bien.

**XII.**

Él la mira, ella sonríe, pero quizá él no sepa del todo del por qué ella sonríe.

Es por eso que ahora yo se los digo:

Ella sonríe porque le quiere demasiado, y porque sabe que él la quiere. Ella sonríe porque quiere hacerlo, porque está bien y porque le encanta mirarlo. Le encantan sus ojos, sus labios.

Sonríe porque, aunque el momento no sea para siempre, es suficiente para ella. Y por sólo un instante, ese momento es infinito. Sonríe porque él la hace sentirse feliz. Sonríe por tenerlo con ella, sonríe porque tiene una linda sonrisa (a veces es vanidosa, no hay que negarlo).

Sonríe porque también está asustada, porque quizá, y sólo quizá ha dejado de quererlo.

Y ha dado paso a un sentimiento más fuerte…

* * *

**Te he tenido leyendo hoy, primero la carta y luego esto, pero es que así expreso mejor mis sentimientos u.u XD**

**Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero adslkfjslkg**

**Gracias por este mes estupendo, sinceramente gracias.**

**Dani~**


End file.
